dragon_ball_z_team_trainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Training - Change Log
This page lists the changes made in the newer releases of DBZ: Team Training. If you have an old version of the game and don't know if it's worth switching over to the newer version (save transfers are possible in some, but not all, instances), this page is for you! For information on how to transfer your save from an old version to a newer version, please check these links: * How to save normally and test your save at the beginning of the game * Basic information and warnings about the saves, particularly for Android * Switching versions while keeping your save (also check the Version 3 header link) Important Notes If you already have a save, you don't need to restart the game from the beginning. Just replace your current ROM file (.gba) by the new version. Delete the old ROM if you want. You need to keep your save file of course (.sav or .sgm). sav = normal save, sgm = save state. Rename it so that the ROM and the save have the same name (like Dragon Ball Z-Team Training V5.sav). On Android, the ROM and the save are automatically placed in the same folder. On a PC, make sure to put them in the same folder (with the emulator too). Version 7 – July 18, 2018 Unpatched ROM File: Download (Soi13) Patch: Download (MediaFire) Patched ROM: '''DBZ Team Training V7 (ZIP) You can choose to download the latter two files and apply the patch using Lunar IPS, or download the patched ROM itself. The result is the same. Game Changes: * '''ALL NEW Tracks (5): ** Title theme replaced by Cha-La Head Cha-La instrumental ** Wild battle theme replaced by a battle theme from the Japanese DBZ score ** End credits theme replaced with We Were Angels instrumental ** Legendary (SS God) theme replaced with Limit Break x Survivor instrumental (done by cello time) ** Tanoby Ruins theme replaced with Jiren's theme (done by DJ OG W3STC0AST) * New Fighters (15): ** U6 Fighters: ''Cabba, SSJ Cabba, SSJ2 Cabba, Caulifla, SSJ Caulifla, SSJ2 Caulifla, Kale, Berserk Kale, Mastered Berserk Kale, Kefla, Mastered Berserk Kefla ** ''U7 Fighters: MUI Goku, SSB2 Vegeta ** Misc ToP Fighters: Jimizu, Damon * New Potara Fusions (2?) – Need to verify these! – Need to also check SSJ Vegeto from V6: ** Kale + Caulifla = Kefla ** Mastered Berserk Kale + SSJ Caulifla = Mastered Berserk Kefla * Evolution of SSB Goku → UI Goku dropped from Lvl 70 → 65 (UI Goku evolves to MUI Goku at Lvl 70 instead). Aesthetic Changes: * Back Sprites Updated (5): Bioman, Buyon, Chiaotzu, Goten, and SSJ Goten. Credits: * cello time for the LBxS instrumental * DJ OG W3STC0AST for Jiren's theme * Makotto for MUI Goku's back sprite * Carlos P. for Mastered Berserk Kale's and SSJ2 Caulifla's back sprites Version 6 – December 01, 2017 ROM File: Download (Soi13) Updated Patch: 'Download (MediaFire) NOTE: The original patch had a glitch where creating a fusion fighter would erase all the moves your fighters learned. This glitch was fixed in the updated patch. Game Changes: * '''ALL NEW Battle Backgrounds (14): ' Including all the landscapes (mountains, plains, sea, caves, etc). * '''ALL NEW Fusion Mechanic: '''A fusion system added to the lab at Roshi's Island - More Info ** ''Metamorean Fusions (4):'' *** Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta *** SSJ Goku + SSJ Vegeta = SSJ Gogeta *** Goten + Trunks = Gotenks *** SSJ Goten + SSJ Trunks = Gotenks 2 (SSJ) ** ''Potara Fusions (3):'' *** Goku + Vegeta = Vegeto **** At the moment, SSJ Goku + SSJ Vegeta doesn't work for Potara fusion. **** Need to check if SSB Vegeto works. *** Kaioshin + Kibito = Kibitoshin *** Zamasu + SSR Black = M-Zamasu ** ''Special Fusions (4):'' *** Super Buu + Gotenks 3 = Buutenks *** Super Buu + Ultimate Gohan = Buuhan *** Baby + Majin Vegeta = Baby Vegeta *** C-17 (holding an Up-Grade) + C-17 = Super C-17 * 'New Fighters (13): ' ** ''Trio de Dangers:'' Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo ** ''Pride Troopers:'' Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren ** ''Saiyan Gods:'' UI Goku ** ''Buus: Buutenks and Buuhan ** ''GT: ''Luud, GT Goku, SSJ GT Goku, and SSJ3 GT Goku * New Moves (10): ' ** SSB Kaioken (SSB Goku) ** Shining Blaster (Basil) ** Poison Punch, Poison Breath, and Poison Fang (Lavender) ** Power Return and Crush Claw (Bergamo) ** Justice Crush (Dyspo) ** Justice Flash (Toppo) ** Power Impact (Jiren) * '''Fighter Changes: ' ** Frieza: Ability changed from ''Terror ''to ''Battle Armor; learns Death Beam; Kinesis and Eye Beam levels dropped. ** Frieza 2: Ability changed from Terror ''to ''Parry; learns Death Beam; cannot learn Death Ball anymore; Kinesis and Eye Beam levels dropped. ** Frieza 3: Ability changed from Terror ''to ''Parry; learns Death Beam; learns Eye Beam a second time; cannot learn Ki Blast or Kiai anymore; Kinesis level dropped. ** Frieza 4: Ability changed from Terror ''to ''Parry; learns Hyper Mode; Death Beam, Death Ball, Wrath, and Full Power levels dropped. ** Majin Buu: Learns Heal and Hyper Mode; Distorsion level dropped. ** Evil Buu: Learns Saisei. ** Super Buu: Learns Saisei; Mouth Blast level increased. ** Kid Buu: Learns Saisei. ** Gotenks: Hyper Mode and Taunt levels dropped. ** Gotenks 2: Dynamite Kick, Boar Attack, Ghost Kamikaze, and Sky Uppercut levels increased. ** Gotenks 3: Dynamite Kick, Boar Attack, Ghost Kamikaze, and Sky Uppercut levels increased. ** Kibitoshin: Moveset rearranged. ** Super C-17: Learns Dash Attack and Diving Kick; Energy Field and Dynamite Kick levels dropped. * New Items (2): Small Mushrooms and Big Mushrooms (Two Island Shop after giving Celio the Ruby and Sapphire * New Evolution Link: '''SSJ Bardock can turn into Golden Oozaru with a Moon Stone. * The trainer tower contains 4 new battle modes - More Info * The League has changed, when you rematch the Kais, some of their fighters are evolved and some trainers changed on the islands too. * An IV/EV Reader was added. * A warning message in the introduction about the save (to prevent everyone from restarting after the league). * A little change too in your current save: Oozaru and all the Saiyans who can turn into an Oozaru will have their level changed. It's due to the change of the experience group, but you can modify their levels as you want with the software A-save. Credits: * Anonymous creator of the Basil, Lavender, Bergamo, and Dyspo sprites, and the river background * '''Saucemonkey1 for the Buutenks and Buuhan sprites Version 5 – July 23, 2017 ROM File: Download (Soi13) Patch: Download (MediaFire) Game Changes: * New Fighters (5): ''' ** ''Frost:'' Frost, Frost 2, Frost 3 ** ''Miscellaneous: G-Ape Baby, and Rage Trunks. * New Item (1): ''' ** ''Shell Bell: replaced HM Surf—just hold it to be able to surf across water on Roshi's turtle regardless of fighter. Given by the guy who gives HM Surf in the Secret House in Babidi Zone. Also need Babidi Badge to use. * New Moves (2): ** Death Needle (Frost 3) ** Genki Sword (Rage Trunks) * The National Scouter is automatically given when Dragon League is beaten. The previous requirement of catching 60 fighters has been removed. Aesthetic Changes: * Back Sprites Updated (2): '''Burter and Pui Pui Credits: * '''Saucemonkey1 for Burter and Pui Pui's updated back sprites and all of G-Ape Baby's sprites. Version 4 – February 17, 2017 ROM File: Download (Soi13) Patch (Expired): Download (MediaFire) Game Changes: * New Fighters (7): ''' ** ''Saiyan Gods:'' SSG Vegeta, SSB Gohan, and SSB Vegeto ** ''Gods:'' Zamasu, M-Zamasu, Goku Black, and SSR Black * The base stats have been increased for Beerus, Whis and SSB Vegeta. * LSSJ Broly can now have the Huge Power ability in addition to Blaze. * The legendary Vegeta in the wild is now SSG Vegeta instead of SSB Vegeta. * '''New Items (2): ** God Stone: Needed to evolve a fighter to SSG. Can be used on SSJ3 Goku, Majin Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, and SSJ Vegeto (for SSB Vegeto) at any level. Only three (3) are available in-game: from Gowasu (after capturing/beating Zamasu and Black), from Whis (held item) and from Beerus (held item). You can still catch the SSG version of your starter in the wild. ** Mystic Ticket: Needed to get to Navel Rock, where Zamasu and Goku Black are located. Given by Gowasu in Outcast Island (at Six Island). * New Moves (6): ** Final Kamehameha (SSB Vegeto) ** Black Kamehameha, Black Ball (Goku Black, SSR Black) ** God Blades, Lightning (M-Zamasu) *** The official name "Blades of Judgment" was too long, so God Blades was used instead. ** God Slicer (Goku Black, SSR Black, Zamasu, M-Zamasu) * EVs (Effort Values) have been changed: They were not modified at all before, but now each character has custom EVs. Aesthetic Changes: * Back Sprites Updated (10): '''Frieza 1, 2 and 3, Vegeta, Saibaman, Piccolo, SSJ Gohan, C-18 and Bojack 1 and 2. * A wonderful Saiyan space pod has been added inside the museum in Saiyan Realm (you can't use it however), and Dragon Ball statues have been added in Enigma Mansion. Credits: * '''Carlos Pestana for all the updated back sprites * Ecureuil for the Saiyan pod and DB statues Version 3 – June 22, 2016 Game Changes: * New Fighters (3): SSJ Bardock, Golden Oozaru, and Hit. ** Scouter IDs will be shifted up by 2 from Bardock (#28) onward because of SSJ Bardock and Golden Oozaru. Fighters with a higher Scouter ID will be affected in the Scouter Index (but you won't lose the Fighters you have). * The base stats of Turles have been increased slightly * Added Aqua to grass patches of Routes 12 and 13 so the player can catch him without a rod * The catch rate of Broly, Bojack and Hatchiyack are higher (it's harder to catch them now) * Replaced the Smeargle of the trainer Etna in Tanoby Ruins with Golden Frieza * New Move (1): Time-Skip (exclusive to Hit) * Increased the accuracy of Makankosappo from 40 to 50 (to balance with power of 170 since it's not a OHKO move) * Fixed map glitch (it indicated West City instead of Satan City when player is in Satan Mansion) Aesthetic Changes: * Some Fighter names changed (e.g. Freezer → Frieza, Dabra → Dabura, Chaozu → Chiaotzu, LSJ Broly → LSSJ Broly, etc.) * Some move names changed from Japanese to English (e.g. Ryuken → Dragon Fist, Kyodaika → Giant Form) * Replaced the description of Cell Shift with the one for Sketch, which is more accurate to the move's effect * Added shiny sprites (recolored original fighter sprites, instead of empty sprites in previous versions) * Remade the back sprite of Oozaru Goku Trainer Mod – May 18, 2016 This mod does not carry over to future versions of the game; it is an optional variation to Version 2 with the following changes: * Red's sprite is replaced with Goku as a trainer (preview here) * Flying replaces the running option, and Flying Nimbus replaces the bicycle Version 2 – April 11, 2016 Game Changes: * New Fighters (4): Whis, Golden Frieza, SSB Goku, and Baby Vegeta. * The base stats of Yamcha have been increased slightly * Evolution of Janemba → Super Janemba dropped from Lvl 50 to 45 * Evolution of SSJ Teen Gohan → SSJ2 Teen Gohan dropped from Lvl 36 to 34 * New Moves (4): ** God Kamehameha (SSB Goku) ** Miracle, Ordeal and Divination (Whis) * Move ID of 10x Kamehameha changed from #105 (Recover) to #220 (Pain Split), because this move allowed the other fighters in the party from the menu to be healed Aesthetic Changes: * Opening scene now has Goku and Vegeta (replacing Nidorino and Gengar) * Special fighter sprites added to end-game credits (SSJ3 Goku, Majin Vegeta, and Ultimate Gohan) * Pokeball sprites changed when a fighter is caught (next to the health bar and in the scouter as well), and the sprites while healing the party in the Heal Center (now shows capsules) * The back sprite of Bear Thief has been changed * The color palette of TM/HM sprites in the bag * The palette of Shu's sprite (Team Pilaf Grunt) in the Fame Checker about Kami * The palette of the bag sprite for "Thief" move animation (when an item is stolen) Version 1 – Sept. 25, 2015 The link in the header contains general information about the game mixed with the newer updates, but summarizes what DBZ Team Training is about.